lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Skyrimlord3/A Fandom Horror
Alrighty! Inspired by Artdraw12's TD Horror, I will be making a story similar to that! It is pretty much SAW with Fandom users, hell, most of the traps are the same. But first, let me say some stuff. # You guys have to vote on this, you guys get to try and save us all! (And some LD and TD Wiki users.) #None of us know each other, consider this as an alternate timeline. #The host is GameTime, I chose randomly, sooooo yeah. #I will comment on this if nobody votes every couple of days. #If nobody answers, I'll just pick a random answer. Are you ready for guts, for gore, sacrifices and death? All I will say is....... choose wisely. Contestants Sky: Alive Pixel: Alive Trigger: Alive Miles: Alive Xsizter: Alive Rapmilo: Alive RBW: Alive JASB: Alive Trailblazer: Alive Searing: Alive AD: Alive Mari: Alive Emman: Alive Webkinz: Alive Peace: Alive Cipher: Alive Skittle: Alive Trojan: Alive Epic: ALive Bowen: Alive Gogo: Alive ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy A.K.A Cody: Alive GameTime: Alive Vesp: Alive Pixel and Sky *Playing as: Sky You wake up and wonder where you are, you start freaking out when you realize you are in a small chamber hanging above spikes. Sky: "That must have been some REAL weird party, man...." Italicized letters are thoughts. A TV screen turns on in front of you. GameTime: "Hello there, Sky, or should I call you, Jason?" Sky: "Who the hell are you?" GameTime: "You see, I am GameTime, I have pitched to many companies about hosting a reality TV show, but the producers weren't huge fans of that idea. So those sadistic mother****ers decided to make a horror show." Sky: "Pft, as if this is real! It's just one of my friends f***ing with me again." GameTime: " Jason, as you can see, you are in a small a slim cage directly above spikes, the only way to escape is to some how get the cage away from the spikes and then get out." Sky: "How the hell do I get out?" GameTime: "Good observation skills, Jason." Sky: "STOP CALLING ME JASON!" GameTime: "Anyways, as I was saying,the only way out is by the bottom of said cage, it will open in exactly two minutes." Sky:"S***....." GameTime: "One last thing, if you do manage to get out, at the end of the tunnel in front of you, a man's two hands are trapped in a box with spikes, he can no longer get out, behind you is another tunnel, you is another way to leave and move on, leaving the other man to starve." Sky: " Oh crap..." GameTime: "Life or death, make the choice...." The timer starts counting down, you start sweating. A - Start to try and kick the bottom of the cage loose B - Yell for help C - Try to swing the cage Sky: "Maybe if I swing the cage the cage?" You look at the chain holding up the cage and realize it is very rusted and old, you swing the cage forward once, the chain automaticly breaks, Sky: "Woo Hoo!" You almost leave when you remember the man on the TV said a person was trapped. Sky "Should I save them?" A - Go and try to save them B - Leave them to die Sky: "I can't let somebody die! I have to get them out of that trap!" You go to the room and see the person with their hands stuck in the box Pixel: Oh, thank god there is somebody else here! Sky: Um...... how exactly do I get you out of there? Pixel: DO SOMETHING! ANYTHING! You look around and see a crowbar, hook, saw, and knife. A - Use the crowbar to get his hands out of the trap B - Use the hook to get his hands out of the trap C - Use the saw to get his hands out of the trap D - use the knife to get his hnds out of the trap E - Have the guy pull his own hands out F - Leave him to rot Sky: "Um...... would a hook work?" Sky: "Okay, this might hurt." Pixel: "Wait, WHA-" Before the guy can finish, you've already stuck the hook into his left hand, he screams in pain, you then rip his one hand off, he's bleeding everywhere, you remove the other hand from him, he's bleeding everywhere, he starts to swing at you and attack you, but before he can fight you, a buff man wearing all black appears out of nowhere and sprays you two with a gas can, you both fall asleep in an instant. GameTime walks in. GameTime: Vesp, take Jason to the next room, but before you take this one named Pixel, take him to the hospital, we don't want him to die of blood loss. Vesp: Yes, sir. Miles and Trigger *Playing as Miles You wake up on a hard and cold cement floor. On your right you see a guy sleeping, you decide not to bug him because you hate being woken up by other people. In front of you is a TV and a remote, you decide to turn on the TV, as it seems it will be a while until the guy next to you wakes up. GameTime: "Hello, Miles." Miles: "GAH!" GameTime: "Calm down, it's not like you could die right now, oh, wait, you could! BAHAHAHHAHAHAH!" Miles: "How the hell do you know my name!?!?!?!? What do you mean I could d-die!?!?!?" GameTime: "Welcome to this little game of life or death I have here, next to you is a strange and creepy man named Trigger, who knows what he could do to you? This is the first part of this game, you have a knife in your belt. will you decide not to take the chances of him killing you, and decide to kill him instead? After all, he is asleep. Or will you choose to keep your belief about the good within us all?" A - Kill him with the knife B - Let him live Miles: "I couldn't......" You decide to sit and'' patiently wait for this guy to wake up, he wakes up after about only thirty seconds.'' Miles: "Glad I didn't try to attack him, that coulda' turned out REAL bad..." Trigger: "What the-" Miles: "Long story short, we're kidnapped inside a death trap..." Trigger: "Wha-" Miles: "The guy who kidnapped us said so." Trigger: "Well........ what do we do.....?" Miles: "Um...... look for a way out, duh." Trigger: "Are you sure....?" Miles: "Got any better ideas?" Trigger: "Let's get searching!" You look around and realize the room is almost empty.......almost...... you can see a bookshelf, a loose brick in the wall, and a toilet. What do you search? A - The bookshelf B - the loose brick '''C - The Toilet Miles: Okay, this is gonna sound gross, but..... Trigger: What......? Miles: Let's look in the toilet....... Trigger: Ugh....... that makes we sick to my stomach..... You see the other guy pick up a penny off the ground Trigger: Heads or tails? Miles: Wha- Trigger: HEAD, OR, TAILS. A - Heads B - Tails C - Neither '' Category:Blog posts